The Way to Learn
by Araneidan
Summary: Young Byakuya has some major problems with his temper and he is not that skilled at consentrating. Maybe captain Ukitake can help him? -Includes lemon and so on 8D


Okay, guys!  
>Byakuya is teen. He is practicing and Ukitake gets this best idea ever to tutor him in an art of reiatsu control.<p>

* * *

><p>Byakuya was in the forest at the place he used to practice. Being as uncontrolled hothead as he was, he really needed the place where he couldn't damage something important. That was what his grandfather had said as he banned him from practicing on family's grounds. Today he was practicing controlling reiatsu. And as expected, it didn't go well at all. For so long he had already blown off one big stone, almost wiped out and dried the little bond and destroyed about twenty trees. And of course this had made his today's training robes to look like he had been in a bad accident.<p>

It was hopeless.

He would never be able to control his reiatsu well enough. But as a Kuchiki, he just didn't have any other choice than to learn it. Now. As soon as possible. In an honor of household of Kuchiki. And one day he would become a shinigami captain as his grandfather was now. Definitely!

He took a deep breath, placed his legs better, rolled his shoulders and started to recollect his reiatsu.

"Hello there, Byakuya!"

Byakuya jerked and the reiatsu he had managed to collect made a tiny explosion and stained his clothes more with nice black shade. He dropped his hands to his sides, closed his eyes for a second to collect his composure and turned to face the intruder.

"Good day, captain Ukitake. What brings you here?"

"Well, I saw few trees disappearing, lots of dust and some steam, I think, so I came just to check what is going on", he answered with big, happy smile on his face.

Byakuya froze and his face lost all the colors.

"Ah! You know! It's alright! These things take time to learn. You have no hurry to master this, you are still so young. You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed about." Ukitake tried to expel the tension away.

It backfired as Byakuya's face now seemed to darken and he became gloomy.

"Yes. I am a very slow learner…" The silence was almost thick enough to touch with hands. "Mind if I continue to blow trees into toothpicks?"

"Ah, go ahead, go ahead! Do you mind if I stay and watch."

Ukitake chuckled a little as Byakuya's face was now scarlet and he did his best to face other way. It was so nice to be young, wasn't it?

"I guess you can do that if you want."

Byakuya started to collect his reiatsu again.

"Thank you! Then I am going to sit over here…"

The tree trunk he was heading to got blown off and its splinters splattered everywhere.

"… or maybe somewhere this way would be better, don't you think?"

Ukitake sat down and made sure not to let Byakuya and his reiatsu out of his sight. For his own safety.

"Do you mind if I give you some friendly advice? As a fellow shinigami."

"Thank you for your offering, captain Ukitake, but I don't need anyone to tutor me. And I am not a shinigami. At least, not yet."

"Eh… True. Sorry. Then I just sit here." Ukitake kept on smiling.

Byakuya didn't like the other man being there at all. He was even more nervous and his concentration was now about zero. So he kept firing dangerous looking reiatsu balls here and there without improving at all! But that wasn't a surprise…

After making a lovely miniature reiatsu rainbow he used again his method to close eyes to collect composure he didn't have, and walked to the stream at the bond. He cupped his hands, drowned them into water and brought some of it up to his lips. He was sweaty and even dirtier than he was before captain Ukitake had joined him.

When he had dried his hands and was standing again ready in his spot, the white haired man got behind him and gripped his wrist.

"I think this childish game of yours is enough for this day, don't you think?"

His voice was lower and quieter than it usually was and Byakuya without thinking calmed down and didn't say a thing against as captain Ukitake took a gentle grip of his other wrist now holding both of them and moved his hands.

"Look closely what I do here. In order to fire a simple reiatsu ball you have to concentrate your reiatsu over here. First on your palm of your hand and then move it in between of your hands, like this. Make it flow naturally in one way, don't smash and mix it willy nilly. Then open your hands more, think about where you want to fire your reiatsu and give it a push."

Byakuya watched in awe as first time in his life he hit the mark with perfect reiatsu ball. It felt amazing and his fingertips tingled nicely in affect of the reiatsu that was moving there seconds ago. He felt invincible; he had hope to do this!

"It wasn't that hard, wasn't it, young Byakuya?" Captain Ukitake watched gentle smile on his face as Byakuya tried to decide if he was going to collect himself or if he was going to enjoy more the after effects of his success.

"You also made some mistakes and left parts of the spell out. It had the most effect on your failing. You have to calm yourself more so you could concentrate a little better and then it would be perfect! I am sure of it", the captain babbled and was suddenly carrying a basket in his hands. "But aren't you ignoring your growling stomach? Let's have a little brake and eat a lunch. You have worked enough to deserve it. Let's enjoy a picnic here and rest a little!"

Byakuya got a little grip on himself and realized that captain Ukitake was right about his stomach. He also noticed that his wrists were warm. Very warm. Almost if they were on fire. He would have flushed if his head wasn't still on cloud nine so he just followed the man and sat down on ground to eat what he was served.

After eating and resting a while they continued where they had left. Ukitake had given more advices and they had discussed about reiatsu during their lunch and solved some problems and difficulties Byakuya had had. Because of that Byakuya was finally relaxed and was able to concentrate 100 percent in what he was about to do. And it did work! Now he was able to do few simple spells and reiatsu balls without explosions. And he managed to hit his targets more and more often.

But he still didn't do it perfectly and if he was about to do something more difficult, he failed.

Again, he was trying to do something that caused him gray hair. The captain standing few meters away from him gave a small sight and stepped next to him.

"You are doing same basic mistakes you did earlier. Let me correct you a bit here…"

He stood behind him and placed one of his hands to Byakuya's wrist and the other in the middle of his chest.

White haired captain explained the theory about the step Byakuya had to make after the basics. But the young man had gone somewhat blind and deaf. All he could hear was the sound of the man's voice and the feel and the _fire_ of his touch. His breathing got slow and deep as he exhaled all the smells around him. Especially the sweet aroma spreading behind him. Then his heart started to beat faster and harder, more violently and stronger. His breathing became deeper and uneven and he was hyperventilating a little.

Ukitake looked down surprised of the lack of communication from Byakuya and almost at the same time Byakuya raised his head and gazed back into Ukitake's eyes fire in them.

Ukitake forgot to breath for a while. So strong was the stare he got from Byakuya. And he knew exactly what was going on in that teen's mind. He stroked gently the wrist he was holding and saw Byakuya's eyes darken. Because there was no resistance in sight he stroked with his other hand on Byakuya's chest and brought his hand that was still holding the other hand, close to black haired teen's stomach. He pulled the whole back against his chest. His actions caused Byakuya to take quick, forced breaths and look like he was ready to eat Ukitake. And the other didn't mind least.

Captain forced their eyes to separate which made Byakuya annoyed, but he didn't pay any attention. Neither did he bother to speak. He just kept holding on him and started walking to woods. Staying in so spacious space was bad. Really bad.

In more sheltered place he turned Byakuya around and walked forward until he was locked between him and some large object he didn't bother to check what it was. Then he carefully lowered his face near to his and locked his eyes with him. Slowly he pressed his nose to his cheek and looked carefully what kind of expression he could get out of the young man. Seeing only hunger that was rapidly growing he pressed his lips to Byakuya's. Both of them stiffened, too scared to move too much too quickly so that things wouldn't become uncontrolled and they both would keep on track what they were doing.

Then they kissed.

Byakuya's mind felt like it was expanding in a violent manner and he was scared his head would explode. He didn't dear to move or kiss captain Ukitake back. Not yet. He… had to get used to it… first.

Oh god, he felt like he was melting!

Slowly, so slowly he moved so he got his hands free and then sneaked them around the larger man. Then he just drowned into that feeling and other million feelings he was experiencing. His body was fusing with one in front of him…

Ukitake took a shaking breath and feeling the grip around him he leaned more forward and let his hands to move around Byakuya's body. All the boy could do was moan and open his mouth, inviting Ukitake into French kiss and the other didn't turn off what he was offered.

The tension was way too high for both of them. They wanted it all but didn't know what to do so they kept it up, Byakuya practically hanging from Ukitake because he was shorter and his knees were all jelly, Ukitake pressing his body against Byakuya's, hands roaming around hopeless boy's body and kissing each other passionately.

Suddenly they moved exactly same time. Byakuya tearing Ukitake's captain's haori and Ukitake was opening Byakuya's training kimono. Byakuya arched his head back moaning and let Ukitake nip and suck his throat. Byakuya's kimono pants dropped down and so did Ukitake's. Without any hesitation Ukitake took Byakuya's dark hard shaft into his palm and gripped it with good pressure. Byakuya opened his mouth and left out long, hopeless moan. When he could move again he did the exact same thing to captain Ukitake and as a reward he felt captain jerk his hips against his hand.

Byakuya's legs gave completely in and he dropped slowly down, Ukitake following him and keeping their exposed chests against each other. Hands were moving and jerking each other's cocks fast and demanding. And Byakuya was seeing big yellow stars dancing in his sight, so good the captain was with his hand. Not at all hesitant and he seemed to know very well what he was doing. Byakuya was too close to orgasm to make any kind of noises. He just kept his hand moving and tried to keep breathing. His lips sought other lips to be press against, found them and after sharing a shaky kiss he pit on Ukitake's lower lip and moaned tense and high as he came on Ukitake's hand and their exposed skin.

Feeling Byakuya orgasming, his penis jerking and getting more moisture Ukitake was overly excited and nervous for a second. But he quickly forgot he had ever been worried about anything as Byakuya's hand kept moving with more coordination than before, his face so focused he looked cute. He was determinate to finish off the older man and he was enjoying every second of it. And he did pay attention very carefully on every move. He made his grip just perfect and his hand seeming to be everywhere it had to be. The swollen organ got well treated from its downside to its very tip. Precum started to drip heavily and even Byakuya seemed to know well that the end was near. He placed his free hand also on the dark shaft and moved both of his hands fast together until Ukitake dropped his head to the side of Byakuya's throat, every muscle on his body as tense as they could get without hurting and orgasmed loudly his semen spreading on the lean stomach of Byakuya.

Breathing heavily both of them moved sitting comfortably leaning to each other. After they had calmed down Ukitake took a cloth from somewhere and cleaned them as well as he could with it and then looked into Byakuya's… forehead.

Huffing softly Ukitake lifted Byakuya's head from his chin and kissed his lips softly. When separating their lips he tried to look into young man's eyes again and this time meeting them. He knew he had broken the ice before it had given the chance to be formed between them.

Smiling gently he helped Byakuya up and helped him to correct his clothes. He gave him one more kiss, straightened himself, smiled widely looking into Byakuya's eyes and said: "Hope I was of any help!"

After that he turned around and walked away smiling so hard he was scared of hurting his face.

Now all that was left was to think, what he would tell to Shunsui?

Byakuya, who was left behind, just stood there one moment and then left home. He was the most relaxed and calm he had ever been. This feeling was the one his honored grandfather had tried to always teach him and now he had learned it.


End file.
